


Burnin' Up Burnin' Up

by LoboWrites



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm hot You're cold, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Pop Culture, for you baby, good humor, i suck at tagging but i swear this is cute, im burnin up burnin up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is just around the corner, and Jack simply canNOT break the tradition of pranking his favorite Easter Kangaroo.</p><p>Did he go too far? Read on and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Up Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to [lil-eggie](http://lil-eggie.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> I shared a headcanon with them on there.
> 
> Jack has made it a tradition to prank Bunny around easter time.  
> Also since Bunny loves his peace and quiet, this prank is a no brainer, which is playing a certain Jonas Brothers for Bunny and getting it stuck in his head.  
> Which has Bunny singing it secretly to himself later.
> 
> Crazily, this prank, gets an unexpected result. :)  
> Please see notes at the end.

* * *

"I'm hot, you're cold...

...You got me on my toes...

...I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up

For you, baby!"

-Jonas Brother ("Burnin' Up")

* * *

 

 

"JaAAACK!" Bunny groans out as he chases the white haired sprite out of his den.

"Good luck trying to open that cage without the keys, Bunny!" Jack says, as he breaks out into spews of laughter.

You can hear "Burnin' Up" by the Jonas Brothers playing from an iPod Touch locked inside a cage that's superglued to Bunny's den's doorway.  
Jack thought it would be funny to leave the iPod play that song on repeat, until the battery dies. The cage was to prevent Bunny from getting to it, obviously, and the superglue was to prevent him from throwing the whole cage away.

Bunny groans again, frustrated because Jack took off with the key. He now has to work with that song playing for Man In Moon knows how long. (Why is it that iPods last hours when only playing music, but only like a few minutes when using the apps?)

8 hours pass, and the damn glorified mp3 player finally shuts down. Bunny sighs in relief, while painting one of his thousand eggs green with iridescent sparkles. He smiles, proud of himself.

"Tooth," he whispers.

He sets down the paint brush, and calls it a night.

The next morning wakes up, and after adjusting to the bright veiw of the Warren from inside his cozy den, he frowns slightly at the cage that's still superglued to the doorless doorway.

He shakes his head, but smiles.

He hops right back into painting his many upon many Easter eggs.

He doesn't realize it, but once he starts painting one baby blue, he starts mumbling out the song.

"Ah'm hot, yer cold." He mumbles as he paints a snowflake on one side of now blue egg. Just then Jack decides to pop in quietly, just in time for him to catch the "yer cold" part. He grins, even more so, since the winter spirit seems to have a permanent grin on his face. (Well, why wouldn't he? He IS the guardian of Fun now).

Bunny continues painting another snowflake on the opposite side, staring lovingly at it.  
"Ah'm burnin' up, burnin' up for yah baby!"

"Awh bunny, you do care!" Jack teases, and simultaneously manages to make the Hope guardian hop.

"Ahh! Nothin'!! Erm..." Bunny manages to keep hold of the egg he was painting. he turns around frowning and -- wait was he blushing? The tips of his ears were redder than usual.

"Jack! Ya know better than ta sneak up behind me while ah'm paintin'," Bunny exclaims!  
He looks down at the egg in his hand, and quickly hides it behind his back.

"What are ya doin' back so soon after what ya did yesterday?" He asks, trying to sound menacing, but it's far less menacing and more defensive. Trying to cover for being caught singing the very song that supposedly annoys him.

Jack chuckles, and dismisses the question. Instead he asks one of his own.

"What ya got there, Easter Kangaroo?"

"Nothin'! An' don't call me that!"

Jack chuckles, and leans on his staff.

"Awh come on Bunny, you know I don't mean anything by it. Won't you please show me what you were working on?"

Bunny's ears redden even more.  
'Oh Man in Moon, he is blushing' Jack thinks.  
Bunny sighs.

"T'was supposed ta be a surprise... for easter, next Sunday."

Jack stands up straight now, intrigued.

"Awh really?"

"Yes," Bunny shrugs, "but since ya already know 'bout it..."  
He brings the egg forward from behind him now, and holds it out for jack to examine.

Jack smiles warmly, as he picks it up.

It's baby blue with two, large, white snowflakes on either side, each with unique outer points. Then he notices that they both have one thing in common, a baby blue heart for their centers.

Jack looks up from the special easter egg, to Bunnymund, however the pooka isn't looking at him, he's looking down at ground, his ears flattened behind his head, shyly?

Jack steps up to him and lifts Bunny's face to make his eyes meet him.

"Thanks Bunny. I love it"

Bunny smiles.

Jack plants a kiss on his nose.

Bunny's ears are impossibly red now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Now let me address a thing:
> 
> Yes I know rabbits don't blush, at least not like humans do. But then again Bunnymund isn't exactly your typical bunny. (And the reason I said ears instead of cheeks is, kinda obvious. ~Fur doesn't cover up the inside of his ears.~
> 
> Anyways  
> I'm glad that you enjoyed this, comments and feedback is much appreciated! Feel free to Kudos, and maybe follow. I don't post often, but when I do expect stuff like this. Check out my other two previous ficlets!  
> Kay night. Its 2am now.


End file.
